


Tea is soothing

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: Harry Potter is invited to tea at Malfoy Manor. Now Draco's not a git and it's confusing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

The last time Harry was at Malfoy manor, well, there was a reason Ron and Hermione refused to come with him. They said it was because they weren't invited but Harry knew. Hermione couldn't hide her feelings the way she hid the scars Bellatrix scratched into her arm. It wasn't fair to ask them, Harry knew that. But he didn't think he could do it alone. Narcissa Malfoy sent him an Owl three days prior, asking him if he would have lunch with her, she'd written she wanted to discuss something with him and he knew it was about that night in the forbidden forest, what else would she have to say to him. 

He couldn't go alone, he wouldn't but it turned out he have to. Luna had also been invited. "It wasn't as bad for me really, Draco came to check every day and did his best to stop his aunt hurting us. I think he could use the company." She never ceases to amaze Harry, the capacity for kindness and forgiveness. No one had seen Draco since that night. The Malfoys ran at the end but couldn't go far. Lucious was arrested and locked up until his trial in two days time, Narcissa was on house arrest. There were Aurors watching her every move but Draco. Harry heard he went to Azkaban as well he also heard he went to Saint Mungo's or that he was with his mother. His trial was in three days, Narcissa's the day after. 

So Luna and Harry stood outside Malfoy manor. It was dark and all the windows had been boarded. It felt like a tomb. 

"It's not polite to keep them waiting for us Harry," Luna says and takes his hand. 

"I think we have every right to ignore politeness with them." 

"Perhaps. But I am rather hungry." Harry let out a laugh and let Luna led him up the stairs. She knocks quietly with a peculiar rhythm she insisted stopped the fairies that live in the tween places from trying to steal their hair. Narcissa Malfoy opened the door and smiled politely. 

"Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood please come in. Draco will be down shortly." So he was here. The air was thick with awkward silence as they sat down for tea. It took ten minutes for the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to break it. Draco wasn't as thin as when Harry saw him last and his skin wasn't as grey but Harry still saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look Harry saw every day in the mirror. The pure exhaustion and fear of living when so many others didn't of having to fight for the lives of the ones you love. They may have been on opposing sides, but Harry still remembers Draco crying in the astronomy tower his wand pointed at Dumbledore. 

"Hello Draco,” Luna smiled at him and he looked shocked. 

"Luna, how are you?" 

"As well as can be expected, did you get my letters?" 

"Yes, thank you. I would have written back but I wasn’t allowed." It was a strange thought Draco Malfoy wanting to write to Luna Lovegood. Though Stranger things had happened. Probably. "What is he doing here?" Draco spits out. That's more like the Malfoy Harry knows and loathes. 

"Draco, " Narcissa scolds and the blonde boy nods. A house-elf brings in lunch and they are in relative silence until the last of them had finished. 

"If this is about the trials, I'll testify against Lucious no matter what you say. But You saved my life and Draco was as much a pawn in this as I was. I'll do whatever I can." Harry says to break the tension it was always his plan to testify for Malfoy and Narcissa. 

"Thank you, Harry, may I call you Harry?" Harry nods, "This isn't about that but I am grateful. Draco and I are also testifying against Lucious." Draco's expression changes when Narcissa said this wasn't about the trial. 

"Mother, no. I don't want him to know." 

"He needs too, your healers agree." 

"My healer is some muggle-born with a muggle degree." 

"Draco, if you can honestly tell me what she said isn’t true I’ll drop this right now.” Draco stays silent. “After the battle ended, Draco tried to kill himself and very nearly succeeded. He was released from Saint Mungoes to a Muggle psychiatric hospital with a Witch therapist. She shed some light on exactly what Draco was feeling and suggested the best, no only way to move on was to talk to the people involved and be around friends he could talk to.” Harry didn’t know how to respond, but Luna stood and took the pendant she wore holding and orange swirling stone and placed it around Malfoy’s neck. He looks at her questioningly. 

“It’s called, Laguna Agate. It helps stabilize you emotionally and guard against negative thoughts.” Luna says matter of factly and Draco smiles, he takes her hand before whispering a thankyou. Then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to Harry. 

“Potter,” 

“Malfoy.” 

“Do you remember when we first met? At Madam Malkins.” Harry nods. “I had never had a friend before, and My Father’s opinions were all I knew. I know I’m a total git, and always have been but that day in the shop I, I saw you and couldn’t help but think. He has beautiful eyes. So I put my foot in my mouth and started spewing garbage about muggle-borns and Hagrid. When you rejected me on the train, even though I completely deserved it. It was painful and it was easier to hate you than process why it hurt so much.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course not. I’m, I mean I,” he was panicking, Draco Malfoy couldn’t get the words out. He took three deep calming breaths and looked anywhere but at Harry “I’m a fairy, I mean gay, not that I realised that until third year. My Therapist says I have something called internalised Homophobia which is a large part of why I’m so hateful.”

“You’re saying you bullied me because you liked me?” 

“I bullied you because I hated this part of myself and I blamed you for what I thought was disgusting and wrong feelings, It doesn’t excuse anything and the way I treated Weasley and Granger was purely the bigotry I learned from my father, I guess this is as well. But, if I want to be better and get better I have to be honest with myself. I go to a muggle support group for queer teenagers and therapy once a week. I’m trying to be a better person Potter,” 

“Wow, um okay, You’re gay. Pansy Parkinson will be pissed.” 

“Yeah, I was a git to her as well. It’s weird to realize the reason I have no friends is that I’m an asshole.” 

“Draco, you shouldn’t say things like that about yourself, it’s unhealthy.” 

“It was true, he paralyzed me on the train and broke my nose sixth year.” 

“And in second year I Attacked you with a snake during duelling club. You need to stop reading muggle books, Mother.” 

“You did spend a lot of time trying to get Harry’s attention.” Luna agrees softly, “What are you planning on doing after the trial Draco, are you going to come back and finish Hogwarts?

“If Professor Mggonagal will take me back. If I’m allowed to” Malfoy mumbles

“Dumbledore would have taken you back, he always saw the good in you. He told me in the sixth year, not that I believed him at the time.” Harry responds and Malfoy smiles ever so slightly before his face drops into one of guilt. Harry shifts in his seat and checks the time. He was meeting Ginny, Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade. “I should go, I’ll see you soon Draco, Mrs Malfoy. Thank you for the tea, I’ll see you at the trial.”


	2. Year 8

When the carriages to Hogwarts arrived the entire student body saw they were no longer self pulled. Harry heard confused murmurs and walked over to a third year Slytherin looking terrified. 

"Hi, I'm Harry. This is a Thestral, they're nice I promise you just couldn't see them before."

"Why?"

"They are invisible to anyone who hasn't seen death. Were you in the battle last year?" The kid shakes his head. 

"I wasn't at school, my mother said it wasn't safe. She was muggle born and my dad was a muggle. They found us anyway." 

"I'm sorry." Harry says as he senses someone walk up behind him. 

"Emerson, are you alright?" Draco Malfoy asks the third year. He doesn't look at Harry as if not three weeks ago he'd confessed to being in love with him for years. Emerson nods and gets into the carriage Draco follows talking to the boy quietly who is almost instantly less tense around another Slytherin.

"Poor kid," Hermione whispers. 

"Yeah Imagine only having Malfoy to go to for comfort " Ron adds and Harry raises an eyebrow. 

"He helped keep Luna sane in that place. I get the feeling he can be comforting when it's necessary." Harry hears himself defending Malfoy without thinking. "I don't want to waste any time hating people this year, even Malfoy." He adds when Ron looks at him strangely. Harry hadn't told them about what Malfoy said during tea. It wasn't their business and if Malfoy wanted people to know he would tell them. 

There were only 11 students from their year level returning. Harry saw Dean and Seamus holding hands behind him Neville and Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley' Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Ron, Hermione, himself and Malfoy. Mcgonagall now Headmistress had asked them to wait in her office while the feast took place, the house elves brought them whatever they asked for while they waited. When Professor Mcggonagall comes in she has a piece of parchment and quick quotes quill. Harry struggle not to cringe at the memory of Rita Skeeter in that broom closet. 

"Due to your return being unprecedented I have decided to enact an experiment. You shall not be moving into your house dormitories instead we've created an eight year common room. The rooming arrangements will be based on the careers you hope to enter once your NEWTS are acquired. I have a list of your choices fifth year if those have changed please remain here and we shall discuss any necessary changes. If not, Professor Trelawney will take you to your new accommodations." Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Theodore, Seamus, Dean, Hannah and Justin walked out of the office leaving Neville, Malfoy and Harry. 

"Mr Longbottom follow me please." Neville and Mcggonagall are gone for ten minutes. Malfoy and Harry sit in an awkward silence until Malfoy is called. Leaving Harry alone in what was once Dumbledore's office. Harry remembers giving Dumbledore Tom Riddle's diary in second year. He had no idea what it was but he knew it was important by the glint in the Headmasters eye. 

"Mr Potter. You no longer wish to be an Auror?" Mcggonogalls voice pulls him out of his memory. 

"No, Professor. I, I know it's what everyone expects from me but I'm tired of fighting."

"I'm not surprised, After everything you've sacrificed for the wizarding world, no one can blame you. Have you given any thought as to what you want to do instead?" 

"I have, but I'm too young and inexperienced I was hoping you could give me some advice. I want to teach. I was thinking about getting a muggle teaching degree but I'm not sure if a muggle university would take NEWTs from a school of wizardry." McGonagall smiles. 

"No and Hogwarts has never required a formal qualification to teach. Knowledge and experience have always been favoured and I presume the Defence against the Dark Arts position would be your first choice. Experience is hardly a problem though I agree most children, especially in the later years, would struggle to respect a 19-year-old. As it happens I may have a job for you to in the meantime. When Voldemort took control of the ministry he tampered with the trace as you know. A side effect I imagine was entirely intentional is that the trace no longer registers muggle-born witches and wizards. If you are interested Hogwarts has been tasked with finding these muggle-borns and ensuring they make their way to Hogwarts. I'd like to offer it to you beginning next year. Then once the defence against the dark arts position is open it will be yours." Harry was stunned. It was perfect, he could work for Hogwarts. 

"Thank you, Professor, You have no idea what this means to me." 

"You deserve peace Harry, not that teaching is a picnic but seeing as the biggest Hazard to teachers at this school seems to be the Potter family you shouldn't end up in any life-threatening danger." Harry smiles and Mcggonagall gives him a piece of parchment with the number 3 and the word Phoenix written. "Your dorm number and password. There was only one other student interested in the position so you'll be working together this year. Try to get along." Harry realizes what she means as he makes his way to the third floor. Apparently, the new dorm was a renovation of where the Philosopher's stone was hidden in Harry’s first year. All the traps had been removed and the room that once housed Fluffy now held a large fireplace several bookshelves and couches and a mural dedicated to those fallen in the battle. What used to be a trap door in the middle of the room was now a beautiful spiral staircase. Harry found his trunk in the corner cast a levitation spell so that the suitcase would follow him. He made his way down the stairs which were very tall now that the Devils snare didn’t block out the space Harry could see exactly how tall the room was. The room had been enchanted like the great hall so Harry looked to be descending from the clouds in the night sky. It brought a smile to his face which he imagined was the idea. There were five doors in this room each numbered Harry assumed they were the dorms but wondered how they had been moved since from memory the devils snare room did not connect to any other than the one with the flying keys. The third door was Harry’s room, he could tell by the large three above it. Harry Hesitates before telling the parrot the password. He knew who was behind that door and he knew Malfoy would not be happy about this turn of events, but it didn’t really change anything. When the door opens Malfoy is filling his wardrobe with clothes but turns instantly at the intrusion. 

“You’ve got to be joking.” the blonde mutters and dramatically slams the wardrobe door. There were three beds in total but room for more, four wardrobe’s and another door that Harry imagines will lead to a bathroom. 

“I wish, there’s no reason for this to be tense, can’t we just put the bad blood behind us and move on.” 

“Bad blood isn’t the reason this is going to be tense Potter.” 

“Why then?” Malfoy just glares. “Do you still fancy me?” there was no response which Harry takes as a yes, it was a little bit satisfying but Harry remembers how awkward it was at the burrow when he fancied Ginny and furrows his brow in concentration. 

“Well, I’ll take the bed on the opposite side of the room and change in the bathroom so you don’t feel weird, and anything else you need.” 

“Why are you always so perfect, have an off day.”

“Emotions are messy. I fancied my best mate’s little sister, I get that it’s not something you can control." Harry know if he explained the situation to Mcgonagall she would understand' let Harry room with Ron but he didn't want to. He couldn't explain why but Harry wanted Draco to be comfortable around him. To be his friend. 

"Thank you. So, teaching?"

"Yeah, uh Defense against the Dark Arts hopefully. What about you?" 

"Potions. Professor Slughorn meant to retire years ago. And I uh, don't really have a lot of career options anymore." Malfoy responds tugging on his left sleeve. 

"I just don't want to work for the ministry. I know Kingsley isn't like Fudge or Scrimgeour but still."

"You don't want to be a Quidditch player?" 

"I'm done with Fame. Or at least I'm not looking to get any more." 

"That'll be hard, Famous Harry Potter, can't even walk into the bookstore without making the front page." Malfoy laughs to himself as he continues unpacking. 

"Uhuh. What was it I overheard that day? everyone thinks he's so clever,Wonderful Potter with his broomstick and his scar." Harry recites the second year memory and Malfoy turns bright red. 

"How did you? What?" 

"First attempt at floo powder, ended up in Borgin and Burkes." 

"That is mortifying." They finished unpacking in peaceful silence until a knock came at the door. It was Ron and Neville. 

"Did Mcgonagall really put you with Malfoy? Doesn't she think he'll kill you in your sleep." Neville asks confused. 

"If Voldemort couldn't do it as if Malfoy could." Ron laughs

"Potter may be immune to the killing curse but A pillow in the face would probably do the trick." Malfoy states and Harry laughs. 

"I could use a Nap." Harry jokes and Malfoy cracks up. Neville just says Harry's name in that concerned voice Harry is so sick of hearing. 

"Don't worry. Malfoy and I have come to an agreement. We're starting fresh, no attempted murder, or unnecessary cruelty from either party." 

"When did I agree to this?" Malfoy mock argues but Harry can see straight through it. "Ok whatever."

"Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No, I'm almost done. Thanks though."


	3. Open Invitation

Three months of classes and studying passed by in relative peace, until one Wednesday after the one class they don't share Harry had divination and Malfoy muggle studies. Potter storms Into the room and pushes Malfoy. 

"What the hell Potter." 

"I'm starting a fight, I'm pissed off and confused so I need you to pretend it's fifth year and just argue with me. Please." Harry was almost in tears still trying to hit Malfoy. The blonde refuses and grabs Harry's hands before pulling him into a hug. 

"This is the opposite of fighting with me Malfoy."

"But it's a lot healthier. Now you're going to cry as long as you need to and when you calm down, I'll let go and you can tell me what's wrong."

"I hate you," the insult is less impactful with Harry's arms around Malfoy and tears staining his uniform. They stood like that for ten minutes until Harry stopped crying. When the savior pulled away Draco could see his bloodshot eyes. 

"What happened in Divination?"

"Technically it was at lunch, Trelawny just said something that set me off." 

"That isn't an answer Harry." 

"Ginny dumped me. She said I wasn't moving on, that I'm stuck trying to relive the glory days. And that she has to move forward and she can't let me keep her from that. I thought I was fine I went to potions and you saw me. I was distracted but you kept me on track in class and I was laughing and fine but at divination, Trelawny read my palm, she said that I was broken by the war and may never fully heal and that because of that my romantic relationships will be affected." 

"Trelawny is a crackpot. She may have a few prophecies up her sleeve but the majority of what she says is bullshit and you know that. As for Ginny, I think it's probably better this way. She wasn't right in blaming you and I don't believe you're moving backwards but. From what I've seen your attraction to her was part of your love for the Weasley family as a whole and the desire to be apart of it for real, to have a family. But I'm incredibly biased since when you first got together I was hoping you would come save me from Voldemort and we'd fly off into the sunset." Harry laughs at Draco's last statement. 

"There's the charming smile. I promise there will be other girls."

"Shut up." 

"Make me." Harry leaned forward and kissed Malfoy full on the mouth. It didn't take long for Malfoy to respond and they kissed until they had no choice but to break for breath. The second Harry's lips weren't on Malfoy's anymore the blonde bolted. 

It took about four seconds for Harry to realise exactly how bad he fucked up and another three for Hermione to come into the room to ask what's happening. 

"I'll tell you later. Let's go to dinner." Harry was silent as they walked to the great hall. He kissed Malfoy. He kissed Malfoy and really liked it. His face was so soft and angular and Harry's a bit gay. 

"So I may have some repressed homosexual feelings towards Malfoy." Harry says in between bites of roast pork. Ron chokes on his chicken. 

"Is that why he went running out of your room?" Hermione asked calmly. 

"Yes. Ginny dumped me and I was sad and then Trelawny told me I'm never going to fully recover from the war and because of that I'll be alone so I kissed him and he ran away." 

"You are so stupid. You can't just kiss him because you're upset." 

"I know and I messed up and I'm going to fix it but the problem is the actual act of kissing Malfoy was kinda fantastic and really hot but he'll think I only did it because of Ginny."

"You did. She dumped you like five hours ago. Also I feel like I need to fight you in defence of my sister because of that. You couldn't have waited a week."

"I should have, I know that. I just got caught in the moment." 

"Harry Potter!" Harry turns to see Luna Lovegood storming over wand out. "Flipendo." Harry falls off of the chair and hit his head on the way down. Professor Mcgonagall storms over but not before Luna gives Harry an earful. 

"How dare you play with his emotions like that. You knew how he felt about you. Just because you're the savior of the wizarding word does not mean you can treat people like that. Not my friend." Mcgonagall disarms Luna and orders both Harry and Luna to her office. 

"Would either of you like to explain what just happened." 

"Not particularly." Harry mutters. 

"Harry kissed Draco Malfoy because he was upset Ginny Weasley dumped him despite knowing Draco is in love with him. He was unnecessarily cruel and I will not accept cruelty towards my friends."

"I wasn't. I like him too Luna, I swear I do. I didn't know how to tell Ginny I wanted to break up because I fancied Malfoy of all people. I've wanted to kiss his stupid pretty face for weeks but I couldn't. I was upset because Trelawny said I was going to be alone because the war broke me and trying to prove her wrong. I know I went about this wrong but I never meant to hurt him. I'm just a moron." Mcgonagall starts laughing and they both turn to the headmistress. 

"I'm sorry. Albus would be so proud, Harry Potter in the headmaster's office because or a romantic complication. Miss Lovegood, while you're intentions were good you can't jinx other students, you'll have detention with Professor Hagrid tomorrow night, he needs help with the Thestrals. And Potter you need to talk to Mr Malfoy. The last time he felt rejected it started a six year feud. I don't want to deal with that again. You're both excused." They walk out Luna still had her arms crossed and wouldn't talk to Harry. 

"Please Luna. Where is he? You know me you know I'd never intentionally hurt someone. Especially Malfoy not after everything we've been through." 

"He was talking with Myrtle when I left to get us food. I don't know if he's still there." 

"Thank you." Harry runs to the second floor girls Lavatory where he can hear her before the door even opens. There he was, sitting with Myrtle cuddling up to him in the strange uncomfortable way she does.

"Hello Myrtle. Do you mind if I talk to Malfoy for a bit?"

"I'm not sure he wants to talk to you Harry, you've been naughty." 

"Malfoy? Draco? I promise I'm not going to kiss you again. I'm here to apologize." Draco turns to Myrtle who looks annoyed. 

"You can't kick me out. It's my bathroom. Why don't you leave."

"Sounds good. I actually had an idea, I was hoping to get your opinion." Harry walks over to the faucet. 

"Abna." He says in parselmouth and the bathroom opens. Draco jumps back in fear and Harry almost laughs almost. "Don't worry. The basilisk is dead. It's just a room now." 

"You can just walk into the chamber of secrets?" 

"We can, if you want." Draco nods and jumps down into the pit. Harry quickly follows with a quick goodbye to Myrtle. 

Ron and Hermione had cleared a path in the rubble during the battle to get to the basilisk fangs. It wasn't an easy climb but the effort gave them an excuse not to talk. When they reach the chamber Harry walks in first "expecto patronum." wandless magic is one of his special skills matching Draco's skill with non verbal spells. His patronus lit up the room as the stag danced around. 

"What would the point of this lesson be, other than terrifying the muggle borns?" 

"Teaching the fifth years the patronus charm. If they can think of their happiest memory in a terrifying environment they'd have more hope against an actual dementor. Also the idea is to change the way people see Voldemort." 

"How does this change anything?" 

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened because an 11 year old girl got ahold of a horcrux."

"Because my father gave it to her." 

"Not your fault. Tom Riddle came to her as a charming handsome 15 year old in a diary. He prayed on her weaknesses and manipulated her before outright possessing her before he even became the Dark Lord." 

"I don't see your point." 

"He was human. Not some legend just a guy with a shitty life who decided to take it out on the world and he got his arse kicked by a child."

"So it's a lesson on how awesome you are?"

"You said it not me. No, I just think it's a shame this place is going to be forgotten again. I mean Ginny Hermione Ron and I are the only people alive who've seen it. And you now." 

"It was created as a way to kill all muggle borns." 

"True, but Salazar Slytherin was a bigot. Now the monster is dead, it's just a room, a room I can use to teach the next generation. Muggle borns included. I am sorry." 

"You were upset. It's okay." 

"No it's not. I shouldn't have kissed you for the first time like that. You deserve better than to think you're a consolation prize or rebound." 

"I can't do this Potter." He goes to leave. 

"Draco. Did I ever tell you about my huge crush on Cedric Diggory? Probably not, I didn't tell anyone. The Dursleys hate anything that isn't normal and that very much includes gays, or rather in my case Bisexuals. I did some reading after we talked." 

"Harry, I can't. You just broke up with your girlfriend and I'm seriously depressed. Besides, we spent the first 7 years we knew each other at each other's throats. That isn't a healthy base for a relationship." 

"No, but shared experience is. We both grew up unhappy and felt more at home at Hogwarts than we did with our guardians, we were both groomed for war from childhood and now that there isn't a battle line in the way I like you and you like me. But you're right. I need to be alone for a while and you need time to get better. So I promise I won't kiss you again, however I wouldn't object if you wanted to." 

"You're a moron."

"That's the common theory."


	4. Dishonour on your family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning chapter contains a very bad reaction to coming out.

4 months, Draco hadn't taken Harry up on his offer for 4 months and the green eyed wizard was getting antsy and a little bit frustrated because now that they both knew the crush was mutual they stopped dancing around each other in the common room. Draco would change in front of Harry and smirk like the cocky bastard he is when he catches Harry staring and basically eye fucking him. Harry tried to up the ant by giving Draco a massage after a particularly stressful day, but all it did was make Harry angry when Draco would tense every time Harry touched him when he wasn't expecting it. Not a shocked flinch but a scared one. 

"You know I'd never hurt you right? Not again." 

"I know. I'm sorry it's just. More times than not when someone touched me it was violent. It sounds awful but when you know who hugged me that day it was the first hug I'd gotten in three years and he knew it. It was a sick joke."

"I want to kill him all over again now. And I know you don't like saying it but you could call him Tom Riddle. It's like a fuck you because he did everything in his power to destroy that name." 

"He would have killed me if I'd ever said that." 

"He can't hurt you anymore. Call him whatever you like. Or don't talk about him at all." Draco Sat up and Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde."I'll hug you anytime you like. No joke just affection." That was more than a month ago and true to his word if Draco ever looked like he was upset or stressed Harry would offer him a hug. The blonde almost always agreed. It was Friday night when Draco walked into their dorm and sat straight on Harry's bed and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Draco was gonna kill him after all. 

"Are you okay babe?" 

"No. Can you just hold me for a while." Harry put the book he was reading down and pulled draco in closer. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Harry was sure he could feel tears on his shoulder but said nothing. Draco would tell him. 

"I got a letter from Azkaban. My father wants to see me." 

"Are you going to go?"

"I think I have to. Jennifer says I have to face him sometime. I just. I know you hate using your fame but with this thing on my arm, I don't think I can go to Azkaban without the Harry Potter guarantee they won't throw me in a cell." 

"Of course, what do you think he wants to say? Is he angry that you testified against him." 

"No. He told me too. Said the Malfoy name must continue and to do whatever necessary to ensure our reputation isn't forever besmirched." 

"How's he gonna respond to your inability to continue said family line? Biologically at least."

"Not well, I've been terrified of him finding out since I sent Dobby to stop you coming to Hogwarts second year. " 

"You sent Dobby?" 

"More or less. I told him I didn't want you to get hurt because of my dad. So he offered to keep you away from school. With my permission." 

"Well, while I appreciate the thought. Dobby was terrible at trying to save me." 

"I know. So Azkaban Sunday work for you?" 

"Absolutely. Do you want to stay here tonight?" Harry asks referring of course to his bed the blonde agrees and gets ready for bed before cuddling into Harry.

Sunday rolled around to fast for either of their liking. Headmaster Mcgonagall allowed the use of her fireplace to Floo to Azkaban. Upon Arrival they were both searched and their wands confiscated. An Auror gave them the rules of visitation they would go into a visitation room warded against all magic. They sat alone in silence waiting for Lucious.

Draco's father was ragged and exhausted. His long hair was dirty and matted and his already pale skin was gaunt and almost translucent. 

"What's he doing here?" The venom in Lucious's voice was clear but Harry didn't care. 

"Moral support." 

"You're friends with him now. He ruined us." 

"Choosing to follow Tom Riddle ruined us. You told me to fix our reputation." 

" Associating with a faggot hardly does that. I've heard rumors of the chosen ones bedfellows." Harry almost laughs. 

"I've heard them as well. Entirely inaccurate. Harry isn't gay. But I am." Harry could see the inner cogs of Luciouses brain work. "The rumors you heard came from my best friend. Luna Lovegood Hexing Harry at dinner after he made me cry because I thought he was abusing my feelings for him. He wasn't he's just stupid." 

"Does your mother know?" 

"Yes. And she's entirely supportive. I know you won't be but I don't care. I've been in love with Harry since I was 12. I dated Blaize Zabini when I was 15 and snogged a muggle born hufflepuff boy when I was 14. This isn't knew, and it isn't changing." Harry put his hand on Draco's back encouragingly while Lucious fumed. He could see the Death Eater go for his wand only to remember he doesn't have it. Instead he backhands Draco before Harry could see it coming. Harry does the first thing he can think of and punched Malfoy snr in the nose. 

"Don't touch him. How could you be so callous that's your son. He did everything you ever asked him too despite it killing him inside. You're supposed to love him unconditionally you bastard." 

"That's not my son. Get out. I can't stand to look at you." Harry called the guard and Draco ran out crying. 

"You're going to die here Lucious and Draco will be with me happy and loved and gay as they come while you are miserable and alone. Just know that." Harry walks away from Lucius Malfoy for hopefully the last time. Draco was talking to an Auror, the side of his face had a bright red handprint that the auror was obviously worried about. When he was done Harry offered his hand. They get their wands and go to the only Apparation point on the island. Security was tight but significantly looser than if it wasn't Harry Potter visiting. Sometimes there are perks, not that he plans on visiting death eaters in Azkaban often. 

"Draco, are you okay?" 

"No, but I can't think about this right now, I need you to distract me." 

"I can do that. Do you want to see a movie?"

"Like in my support group?" 

"What? No. Like at a Cinema. You're going to love this." Harry apparates them to the Cinema closest to Privet Drive. 

"Okay,so it's a kids movie but it's Disney which is the muggle equivalent of beedle and the bard so they're classics. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. What's it called?"

"Mulan."


	5. Clearing the air

Harry was sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ron. Charlie was the acting Professor, he was eager to get back to his dragons but agreed to take a 3 year placement at Hogwarts to prove the DADA hex was broken. By then Harry might be ready to take his place. They were discussing Dragon riders and the powers certain wizards were able to achieve while connected with the beasts and how that power can alter the mind. Make them more barbaric and animalistic. Ron was struggling not to feel embarrassed by his big brother teaching his class and being giggled at by seventh year girls. 

"It's not fair, he's not even interested in girls and they're obsessed with him."

"You're dating Hermione what does it matter?"

"It doesn't, but it took me seven years to win her over. Girls just flock to you and Charlie even though you don't like them."

"I do like girls, I just like guys as well."

"That's weird."

"It's not that weird. Connections aren't just about the physical. There just has to be a spark." 

"But Malfoy the spark was an open fire. Do you really think he's attractive?" 

"His face is sharp, it's oddly fascinating. And It's complicated. A lot of our rivalry was a coverup." 

"Are you even dating I mean after you went to that muggle thing, was that a date?" 

"It was more of a distraction. But we held hands for most of it, which was nice. I'm just waiting on his go ahead. After the disaster that was our first kiss I told him we'd go at his place." 

"Ron, Harry you could at least pretend to pay attention." Charlie cuts off their discussion and the lesson continues. 

An owl is in the common room when Harry gets back from Quidditch with Ron. Harry was no longer captain Ginny was but she let both of them back on the team. Draco was sat on Harry's bed feeding an owl on the window. There was a letter on his bedside table. 

"It's from someone called Dudley." Draco says and Harry picks it up curiously. 

Harry  
I know we weren't supposed to contact you because of the evil Wizard. But I heard he died and I really needed to talk to you about something important I was hoping we could meet for coffee in London this weekend.   
-Dudley 

"Who's Dudley?" 

"My cousin."

"The one who bullied you."

"One and the same. He said he wants to have coffee." 

"You gonna go?" 

"I think so. He was attacked by a Dementor when we were 15. It kinda scared him into being descent."

"Know that feeling. Do you want company. We could go see another movie after." 

"Are you asking me out Malfoy?"

"Yes. Are you saying yes Potter?"

"Yes." They do their homework in silence on Harry's bed their legs interlocked. Draco may not have been used to physical affection but since it's been offered he can't seem to get enough of it. He was always touching Harry in some way when they were alone. Harry didn't mind he felt safer when he could feel someone with him. Since he came back from the dead he felt isolated and cold. Like some part of him was stuck at Kings Cross station. Hermione guessed because he spent his whole life with another person's soul in his body he had to get used to being alone but there was no information on aftereffects of Human Horcruxes. 

"Are you done?" Draco asked an hour later when Harry closed his Divination dream journal. He took the subject more seriously now. Actually studying his dreams and found he had an aptitude for it.

"Yeah. You?" Draco crossed the bed hovering above Harry, his legs on either side of Harry's hips and kissed him deep and slow and sincere. Harry grabbed Draco's waist and kissed him back six months of romantic and sexual tension bubbling in his chest. Harry pulled Draco down closing the distance so he was straddling Harry. Draco had one hand in Harry's hair the other on his chest. 

Draco pulled away but doesn't move from his position on top of Harry. "That Potter is how you kiss someone." 

"I'm not complaining but what was that for?"

"If we're going on a date I want you to know the option to kiss me was there and you promised you wouldn't kiss me again till I kissed you. Just clearing the air." Draco stood up then and Harry instantly missed his weight. "I'm going to dinner." Harry followed him to the great hall but they separated to go to their respective house Table's. Hermione looks at Harry questioningly but says nothing. Ginny sits down next to Harry and Ron very intentionally starts an intense discussion with Hermione. Subtle. 

"I'm dating someone. It just kinda happened I wasn't looking." 

"Good for you, I'm glad you're happy. I'm seeing someone as well."

"Right, well okay." 

"He's not gonna have a problem with us spending time together right? It might make your Mother's birthday kinda complicated." 

"No she's not. It's Luna." 

"That makes a lot of sense. I'm with Draco."

"Malfoy? Really?" 

"Really."

"Wait you're gay too?" Ron stops pretending he's not listening. 

"No, I'm bi."

"Me too. Ron's having some trouble with the labels is all." 

"I'm having trouble understanding anyone wanting to snog Malfoy."

"Well I am relieved," Draco says walking over and Harry takes a step back from Ginny. Draco noticed but looks more amused than anything. "Harry, I just wanted to let you know Luna and I are going to the astronomy tower after dinner, don't wait up for me. She thinks she's discovered a new constellation. Ginny I'm glad you finally agreed to go out with her. I don't know if I could have dealt with any more of her pining." 

"Luna pines?" Ron asks. 

"In her own way. It's adorable but confusing."

"Basically Luna in a nutshell." Ginny agrees smiling before Draco walks back to the slytherin table. 

"That friendship makes even less sense than Harry shagging him." Ron says once he's out of hearing distance. 

"I'm not shagging him. Why even say that?" 

"But you want to. Which is weird. How does that even work?" Hermione whispers something in his ear and Ron makes a disgusted face. 

"What?!? In the. How? why? Ow." 

"It's not as painful as you think." Seamus says down the table. Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been listening but turned bright red anyway. 

"Ron, just because I'm not dating your sister anymore does not mean I'm telling you about my sex life so you really don't have to think about it."

"Not really an option now. The mental image is burned in my brain." 

"Who have you pictured on top?" Ginny laughs Ron just looks even more disgusted.

"Harry of course. Malfoy's gotta be a bottom." Seamus says and Harry buries his face in his hands.

"Please stop." 

"Ron, if you want my help with the Potions homework you'll leave him alone."

"Ginny started it."


	6. Sleeping dragon

Harry and Draco were walking hand in hand down the streets of London toward the coffee shop where Dudley asked to meet. It was nice, they got some dirty looks but the muggles didn't recognize either of them. There was no question as to why Harry Potter was with Draco Malfoy. 

"So how do you want me to introduce you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I'd like to say Dudley this is my boyfriend Draco but we haven't actually discussed that yet." 

"Oh, that sounds about right to me." Draco says blushing slightly but he was so pale no one was going to miss it. They walked into the coffee shop and saw Dudley Instantly. He'd lost some weight since Harry saw him last and was with a girl. Harry felt like he recognized her but didn't know why. 

"Harry, good to see you. You look good, healthy." 

"More or less. Looking good yourself big D. This is my boyfriend Draco. Draco this is my cousin Dudley." 

"Pleasure to meet you Dudley." Draco offers his hand and Dudley barely hesitates before shaking it. 

"Boyfriend huh? He's way too pretty for you Harry. This is my girlfriend Ambrosia. She's a witch. Went to Ilvermorney in America."

"Nice to meet you Ambrosia I'm Harry." 

"Potter. I know, I almost didn't believe Dudley when he told me you were his cousin." 

"So how did you too meet?" 

"Funny story, Dudley actually chased my Owl. I thought he was crazy but when she gave me my letter he'd caught up and asked me if I was a witch. The once he caught his breath he said he wanted to get in contact with his cousin who was a wizard but didn't know how." 

"You chased down an owl?" 

"The murders and disappearances stopped I wanted to know if it was safe but you wizards are kinda hard to reach to non wizards." 

"Muggles." Draco says. "Non wizards are referred to as Muggles." 

"Why?" 

"Protect the secrecy. If you hear someone say Non Wizards it implies there are wizards. Muggle doesn't mean anything to muggles." Harry explains. He remembers the argument Hermione and Ron got over it.

"Well I'm not calling myself a muggle it feels insulting." 

"Back home you're called a No Mag. As in Non magical" Ambrosia suggests 

"That's slightly better. I guess I'll have to get used to it. That's actually what I wanted to talk with you about. Ambrosia and I are pregnant." 

"Wow, Dudley. Congratulations." 

"Thanks, It's strange to wrap my head around. My kid is going to be a witch, or wizard and well, Ambrosia's Muggle born and we both decided to stay here and that our child would go to Hogwarts. But the thing is the only person we know who's really a part of the English Wizarding community is you. I know how we treated you, I would understand if you never want to see me again but, I don't want my kid to feel like you did and I think the more magic they have growing up the better. " 

"You were a kid. You did what your parents taught you and to them I was a freak who got Lilly killed. I don't blame you. As for Dudley Jr. I'll have to talk to Molly but why don't you come to lunch at the Weasley's Easter Sunday. They're pure bloods but not pretentious about it." 

"I would love to. I was going to Mum and Dads for dinner Good Friday. Will you come? Then we'll go to the Weasley's. I haven't told them yet. I could use some backup." 

"You'll tell them the pregnant thing then I'll double whammy them with the gay and you'll finish it off with the Witch? Vernon will have a heart attack." 

"I mainly meant for moral support but if you want to come out to them." 

"I'll come with you but I can't imagine they'll be happy to see me." 

"Well you can do magic whenever you want now so you can just hex them." Dudley suggests. 

"That's illegal. Using magic on Muggles when it isn't necessary." 

"But you're Harry Potter. You can do anything you want and the Ministry will let you get away with it." Draco suggests. 

"Why? I mean I get you're a big deal in the Wizarding world but why?" 

"He's the chosen one. Destined to kill He who must not be named." 

"Who?" 

"Voldemort. He killed my parents, and a lot of other people. He was basically Wizard Hitler."

"Was?"

"He's dead. I killed him so everyone thinks I'm some kind of Hero."

"You are. You saved everyone." 

"I hear they're making you a Chocolate Frog Card." Ambrosia says. 

"Chocolate frog card?" 

"They're wizard baseball cards. I used to collect them. You set a whole heap on fire when we were 14." 

"Dudley!" 

"Don't worry, we were kids. Draco broke my nose when we were 16." 

"You got me back pretty good though," 

"I didn't actually know what that spell did." 

"Because you never bothered to learn Latin. Sectum means cut. Sempra means forever. If Snape wasn't there." 

"I can't believe he made that spell." 

"So he almost killed you and you're dating now?" 

"I thought he was a Death Eater. And I was right. He was just a really terrible and mostly just cried a lot." 

"Death Eater?"

"Nazi's." 

"Voldemort was living in my house it was a join or die situation. I'm not proud of it." 

"That reminds me. Draco and I have an appointment soon."

"We do?" They say their goodbyes and Harry takes Draco's hand. They apparate to a dark alley and walk out to a Tattoo parlour. 

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter I have an appointment for 2" the woman at the counter gives them a couple of forms and goes out back. 

"Harry what is this place."

"I saw the scars on your arm. Like you tried to cut it out. I thought, if you want. You could cover it with something else instead. Something beautiful. I'm covering the scars Umbridge gave me." Harry holds up his left hand. I must not tell lies was still etched into it. Draco felt a pang of shame for helping her but Harry cups his face in his hands. "You don't have to. It's a big decision I just thought, I want you to love yourself Draco. Because you're pretty amazing." Not sure what else to say Draco kisses Harry. 

"Is that a yes?" Harry asks when they separate and notices he's crying. He nods and starts filling in the form. "I'm trying not to take it personally but you are the second person to cry while kissing me. Am I not good?"

"I've had worse. Though in Pansy's defence we were 12." Harry laughs and pulls two cards out of his back pocket. 

"Muggle ID. I got it from Mcgonagall." He explains handing Draco his. When they finish filling in the forms the woman takes them out back where two tattoo artists were waiting. One was a woman with blue hair the other a huge bald man. Both were covered head to toe in tattoos. The man introduced himself as Shark, Draco assumed it's because of the huge shark tattoo on his bald head. The girl was Peony and walked over to Harry. Asking to see what he wanted covered up. Harry shows her his scar and says a cruel teacher forced him to carve it into his skin and that she was in prison but he doesn't want the scar anymore. Shark asked to see his and Draco swallows nervously before pulling up his sleeve. 

"That's pretty cool." Shark says. "You sure you want it covered up?"

"It was the symbol of a racist cult leader my Father forced me to join. So yeah, I want it gone." 

"Fair enough. It'll have to be something pretty big and dark. Do you have anything in mind."

"This was a surprise from my boyfriend so no. But uh, My name is Latin for Dragon." 

"Sick, I've got some pretty cool dragon designs." 

"You should get a Hippogriff." Harry suggests laughing as he pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Peony. 

"Shut up. What are you getting?"

"It's a surprise."

"Then so is mine. But I'm not getting a Hippogriff." Shark comes back with a few pages of Dragons. Draco picks a dark green one and they start. Harry finishes first as his was a lot smaller and goes to buy Draco something to eat. He comes back and holds Draco's right hand. 

"What did you get?" He lifts his hand to show a golden Snitch with the words Mischief Managed written underneath in his own handwriting. 

"Mischief Managed?"

"I'll explain when we get back to Hogwarts. How are you doing, is the pain okay?" 

"I've had worse." He says and Harry kisses him on the cheek. 

"How long have you two been together?" Peony asks. 

"3 months? Kinda. But we've known each other since we were Eleven. We went to the same boarding school."

"You're really cute together." An hour later and Draco's Tattoo was done. A large sleeping green dragon.


	7. Cupboards and Closets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains an apology from Petunia Dursley. This is for Harry's sake so he can get closure. Petunia is still a garbage person.

How do I look?" Harry asks he was in Jean's and one of Draco's dark green dress shirts, it was a bit tight but he could move his arms freely so it'll have to do. 

"Dashing. Green suits you. Too bad you asked not to be a Slytherin." Draco looks up from his homework. 

"What can I say. This blonde Git made it look terrible." 

"What are you so nervous about? They're just muggles." 

"They also locked me in a cupboard for eleven years. I was basically a house elf," 

"Do you want me to come?" 

"Yes, No. Maybe. Why did I agree to this?" 

"Because you are kind and selfless and not a little boy anymore. You fought and won a way. I think you can handle your Aunt and Uncle. Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No, I think I have to do this myself. You're coming to lunch on Sunday though right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." An owl flew into the window that Harry knew to be professor Mcgonagall's. She asked if he would see her before he left. Harry kissed Draco goodbye and made his way to the Headmaster's office where professor Mcgonagall was waiting.

"Mr Potter. Thank you for coming to see me. I'm afraid I must ask a favour of you." 

"Anything you need." 

"Professor Raine has a family emergency and had to leave for the rest of the year. I've managed to find substitutes for almost all of his classes except for third year Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was wondering if you would consider taking the class. Professor Raine left all of his notes and lesson plans of course and you would receive extra credit for doing so. 

"I would be happy to Professor. Thank you." 

"Thank you very much Mr Potter. As for your plans this evening. Leaving you with those people every year was something I fought Albus on, but he insisted it was necessary. If you need anything do not hesitate to call me." 

The Dursleys moved back into Privet Drive when they learned it was safe to do so. Harry once again stood outside that house the same as every other on the street with a pit in his stomach. Things were different now, he told himself. He was a powerful wizard with friends who were like family and people who loved him. It didn't change the dread he felt ringing the doorbell. Vernon answered and immediately his expression soured. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Dudley invited me, is he not here yet." Almost on que Dudley's car pulls up behind them. "You can ask him yourself."Dudley walks up behind Harry and awkwardly hugs him purely for Vernon's benefit. 

"Dad. This is my girlfriend Ambrosia Blunt. I invited Harry as well. I hope you don't mind." They all sat down to dinner and Harry was silent as Petunia stared at him. It wasn't aggressive like it once was. It still wasn't comfortable though. 

"What's your game boy. Why are you here?"

"Because Dudley asked. I don't want this any more than you do." 

"Why Diddykins."

"Mum, Dad, I have to tell you something. Well two somethings. First. Ambrosia and I are pregnant. Second. Ambrosia is a witch." 

The Dursleys were silent for an uncomfortably long time. 

"Isn't there some magic birth control to prevent these things?" Vernon asks. 

"There is. But, I had an illness as a child that makes it nearly impossible to conceive. I don't think I'll be able to do it again." Ambrosia states. 

"You're supposed to say Congratulations." Harry says and Vernon glares at him. 

"How far along are you?" Petunia asks. 

"19 weeks. It's a girl just so you know." Dudley says and they eat in silence. 

"It could be worse," Harry jokes when the silence became unbearable. "I'm dating a dude." Vernon chokes on his dinner and Petunia lets out a small squeak. The vein in Vernon's neck pops up and Harry prepares to get thrown out. 

"Harry, could I speak to you in private?" Petunia asks before Vernon can start yelling. They walk into the hall and Harry crosses his arms. 

"I want to apologize."

"Excuse me?"

"I resented Lili for being special and let that come between us, not that she ever tried to bridge the gap bringing home that dreadful Snape character and then Potter, who may have been better but was still an arrogant and strange man. Then she died, she died with me hating her and that letter Dumbledore gave us said it was because of you and I hated you for it. I hated you for killing my sister and I can never make up for how I treated you because of it. But I'm not going to throw you out of my house because of what you said. Actually. Lilly would have said she was proud of you, because she would have been." Harry felt himself tear up staring at his Aunt. She goes to walk away and he takes a breath. 

"I killed him. The Wizard who did it. I killed him." Petunia nods and goes back to the dining room were Vernon and Dudley were arguing. Dudley seemed to be defending Harry which a month ago would have been the most baffling thought Harry could come up with. "I'm going to go, I've got some work to do back at Hogwarts and an adorably clingy boyfriend, thank you for dinner and keeping me alive for eleven years I guess. Dudley Ambrosia I'll see you Sunday."


	8. The more you know

"I can't do this. I can't go to a Weasley family gathering."

"You promised. Molly will be heartbroken if you don't."

"She won't even notice. They'll be that many people."

"True but it's easy to spot the non Weasley's and they're excited to have you." Draco rolls his eyes adjusting his collar for the tenth time in as many minutes. Harry walks over a hooks his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Stopping the nervous habit and forcing Draco to look at him." 

"Percy was on the Ministry's side for most of the war, Dudley abused me and they are both being welcomed with open arms. You are no different. Molly Weasley is one of the most loving people I have ever met and if anyone says a bad word to or about you she will make them sorry they were ever born. You are coming because If you don't we won't have enough people for Quidditch and then they'll definitely be mad at you."

"Fine. If I get to play Seeker."

"Come on, how many times do I have to beat you for you to accept that I'm the better Seeker." 

"You can barely see, it makes no sense." Draco starts to rant when Harry pushes him back against the door and kisses him aggressively. His hands pinning Draco's as Harry attacks him with kisses on his mouth and neck until Draco forgot what they were talking about. 

"I'm Seeker." Harry whispers still pinning Draco to the door.

"You can't just kiss me to get your way. It'll lose its impact eventually." Draco tries to sound indignant but he's just really turned on. Harry frees his hands and traces down Draco's shirt buttons till he gets to the Slytherin's belt and pulls. 

"Then I'll have to get more creative." Harry's voice was low and raspy draco looked into his eyes and saw the desire there. They'd played it pretty safe so far makeout sessions ending when things got heated and hands never going below the belt. They weren't ready yet but the way Harry was looking at him made Draco want to tear their clothes off and not leave their dorm. 

"This is not conducive to getting to lunch. We still have to pick up your cousin." The mention of Dudley broke Harry out of his lust and he stepped away. Draco took a steadying breath the scent of Harry still lingering in the air. 

"You're bright red." Harry laughs as though he wasn't just ready throw Draco down onto the bed and ravish him. 

"Yeah well. Sue me I'm a bottom." he jokes and it was Harry who went pink. "What's your excuse?"

"We have to leave now or we're not leaving at all." 

"I'd be okay with that." 

"Malfoy," 

"Potter." The two of them make their way to hogsmeade where Harry apparated them into Dudley and Ambrosia's apartment in London. Dudley jumps out of his skin when they show up. 

"Dammit Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry big D. You ready to go?" Harry offers his arm to his cousin and Draco does the same to Ambrosia. 

"Am I going to throw up?" Dudley asks. 

"It's a distinct possibility. But no one will judge you if you do." Draco answers and they disapparate 

Dudley vomits onto a gnome trying to get back into the garden. It was not very impressed and Dudley tried to apologize until Ambrosia explained gnome's are pests. Then Dudley looks up at the Weasley burrow with shock and confusion. 

"How? What?" 

"Magic. It's incredible right. Come on, Molly will kill us if we're late." Harry says as he pulls his boyfriends into the Garden. Ron and Hermione met them at the gate bickering about Quidditch. 

"Muggles can't play quidditch Ronald. It's too dangerous."

"He can play keeper. There are no bludgers and I can charm the ground under him to if he falls off the broom he'll be fine." 

"He can't fly!" 

"You're talking about me right?" Dudley asks. 

"Dudley right? I'm Ron, how are you at being a goalkeeper?"

"The broom won't do as he says because he has no magic. You know this." 

"Not if you alter the spell. I know you can."

"No," 

"Are they always like this?"

"They were worse when they weren't sleeping with each other." Ginny says walking over and Ron turns bright red. 

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister." 

"Harry's ex right?" Dudley asks and Draco coughs uncomfortably. 

"Sorry, there's just a lot to remember."

"One and the same. We both realised we preferred blonde's though. My girlfriend Luna is around somewhere. Do you want to try playing quidditch. We're a person short on the non Weasley team. Mum won't let Fluer play while pregnant." 

"Isn't she due in like a month, was she really planning on playing?" Harry asks. 

"Also she's still a Weasley." Draco adds. 

"I don't do well with heights anyway." Dudley answers.

"Ambrosia do you play Quidditch?" Ron asks in desperation. 

"I do but I can't, I'm pregnant." 

"Ask Luna." 

"Luna's commentating." Harry pulls Draco and Dudley away from Ron and Hermione's spat. 

"It's best to just leave them to it. There's Molly." Molly fussed over Ambrosia making her sit with Fluer and getting her drinks while she was polite but not very warm to Dudley. She still hadn't forgiven him for the bruising Harry had when he came to stay with them over the years. When she turned to Draco Harry was worried for a split second it would be the same but instead she smiled at him. 

"Now everyone’s here we can start lunch. Ron, go get your brother.” Harry gives Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze as they sat. Molly was hesitant but not unkind. She tried but she'd heard too much about Malfoy from Ron and Ginny. Who were conveniently wrapped up in their debate about muggle’s and quidditch, 

"Are you playing Quidditch with us today Draco?" Gabrielle asks across the table after an awkward pause. 

"Yes, are you?" 

"Yes, I play keeper. Fleur & Bill have been teaching me. I'm on ze Beubauxtians team. What do you play."

"Seeker normally but I'm a fair chaser." 

"Harry is Seeker if course. Fluer says he could be a professional."

"I think that's Ginny's calling more than mine. She's very kind your sister." 

"Ginny is Excellent." 

"Enough Quidditch. You'd think it was the only reason you come here. Harry, Draco how is school going? You aren't in the Auror classes with Ron."

"No, I'm going to work for Hogwarts. Finding and explaining magic to Muggle borns like Hagrid helped me until I can start teaching." Harry says. 

"Those children will be lucky to have you. And you Draco? What are your plans for after graduation."

"The same. We got to know each other more because we're planning on doing the same thing." Teaching that is.” Draco says and Molly goes to get something from the kitchen. 

“So you can always snog in broom closets.” Angelina jokes once she’s gone and George laughs halfheartedly. 

“Who need broom closets when you have your own dorm.” Draco retorts quirking his eyebrow in challenge. 

“I just realized Dean and Seamus have shared a dorm since 6th year. They definitely shagged without us knowing.” Ron realises.

“Next topic. George, how’s the shop?” 

“Good, we’re getting ready to buy Zonko's in hogsmeade.” conversation ebbed and flowed as lunch was finished but quidditch wasn't until sunset. Percy’s girlfriend Audrey had offered to fill the final spot on team not Weasley. For now Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Dudley, Ambrosia, Draco and Harry sat in a circle just talking, Luna was lying with her head in Ginny’s lap Hermione and Ron were tangled together. Harry and Draco weren’t much with the PDA, Neither were open about their relationship outside friends and family so they never really grew comfortable. Harry moves to the seat above draco and starts playing with his hair and Draco hesitantly leaned into the touch. Ron had moved on from quidditch to a story about getting his teeth cleaned by hermione’s father. 

“I don’t want braces, you won’t want to kiss me with braces, it’ll be a bloodbath.” he keeps rambling for ten minutes until hermione whispered something in his ear and they excuse themselves. 

“They’re probably shagging.” Ginny says nonchalantly and Harry shudders. 

"Gross straight people." Draco jokes and Luna giggles. 

"We weren't gross were we?" Harry asked Ginny. 

"We didn't do anything. You were to much of a prude." 

"I'm not a prude. Just, you're Ron's sister and if he ever found out I would be murdered in my sleep so I was hesitant. Also I fancied Draco for the last few months. No offense" 

"Harry have you been with anyone before." Draco asks. 

"Next topic of conversation." 

"The Harry Potter fanclub will be so disappointed." Luna ignores Harry's request. 

"You have a fanclub?" Dudley laughs. 

"Ginny was president one year." Draco says and the ginger In question threw a pebble at him. 

"Don't act like I didn't see you at every third meeting."

"To mock you." 

"Every third meeting, alone you'd tease me about being in love with Harry and being poor and saunter off like a prick. You were in the club Draco I might still have a t shirt in your size."

"There were t-shirts?" 

"We should play a game." Dudley suggests out of nowhere. 

"A game?" 

"A getting to know everyone better game. Like truth or dare, or never have I ever." 

"We all know each other." 

"Well that's the thing you ask about things you wouldn't already know like. Never have I ever gone more than three days without washing my hair." Dudley says. "You raise your hand if you've done it. And learn something new about the people in the room." Harry, Luna and Ginny raise their hands. 

"Draco brought me shampoo day five." Luna smiled at Draco. 

"Never have I ever been caught snogging." Ginny, Luna, Dudley and Ambrosia raise their hands. Hermione and Ron come back a little more ruffled than they were before. 

"Feeling better Ron?" Harry asked Grinning at his best friend. 

"Way better."

"What did we miss?"

"Harry's fanclub and we're playing never have I ever." 

"Who's turn?" Draco was next. 

"Never have I ever, kissed a girl." 

Harry and Ron rather triumphantly raise their hands and then Ginny, Luna and Hermione slowly follows. 

"What?" 

"There's a reason boys can't come into the girls dorms."

"Cause you're all kissing each other?"

"It's happened once or twice, spin the bottle truth or dare." 

"We just got drunk and ate animal candy." Harry comments. "Kinda wish we did it your way."

"You'd wanna snog Neville, Dean or Seamus."

"Neville got hot over the summer." Ginny saved him from answering. 

"Maybe he wanted to snog you Ronald." Hermione teased and Harry makes a face. 

"No offence Ron but if I was to snog a Weasley brother it'd be George, not you." 

"I'm glad. Not that you'd snog George of course. Actually come to think of it Malfoy?" 

"Weasley?" 

"If you've never snogged a girl how do you know you don't like it?" 

"If you've never snogged a boy how do you know you don't like it? The most beautiful girl I know is Luna and I never want to see her naked. The same as you for say Harry or Neville or Krum." Ron nods in understanding. "Also most girls can't do what I like." Draco Ginny starts laughing. 

"Can we please stop talking about sex?" Harry asks. 

"Never have I ever eaten an onion ring." Luna says changing the subject. Ron, Hermione Ginny, Dudley and Harry raise their hands. 

"Never have I ever given a blowjob." Ginny laughs apparently wanting to stay on the dirtier side of knowledge. Ron covers his ears. "I'm saying I haven't done it you twat." Hermione reluctantly raises her hand and both her and Ron turn red. Draco and Ambrosia also raise their hands. Harry's heart jumps at the thought of Draco. When the blonde pulls his head down and whispers I'll show you later making Harry shiver. 

"Never have I ever punched someone." Ron says Everyone but Ambrosia and Draco raised their hands. 

"It was a good hit." Draco admits and Hermione laughs. 

"It felt so good." 

"It was kinda awesome." Harry admits. "Sorry babe."

"Funnily enough that ties into the last question. Cause when you punched Blaise in the dick he asked me to kiss it better." Draco laughs to Luna. 

"I'm fairly sure blowjobs don't have healing properties." Hermione states. 

"Maybe yours don't. I've been told my skills are magical." Draco leans his head back into Harry's lap and winks. 

"Well you've had more practice."

"Are you slut shaming me Granger?" 

"A little."

"Fair enough." 

"Never have I ever. Kissed a muggle born." Hermione says and Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Ambrosia raise their hands. 

"Does if count as muggleborn if one parents is nomaj and the other a squib." 

"I think so?" Ron guessed.

"No, that's a half blood. The magic gene is still being passed on but is unable to be accessed in the squib." Draco states. "I had to learn about blood purity." 

"Never have I ever seen a dragon in real life." Ambrosia says everyone but dudley raises their hand. 

"Fourth year triwizard tournament. It almost killed Harry." Ron explains

"We also broke out of gringotts on a dragons back." Hermione adds. 

"Dragons are real?" 

"Charlie used to work with them in Romania." 

"Never have I ever seen a unicorn." Dudley tries. They all raise their hands. 

"My turn. Never have I ever masturbated with other people in the room." Harry states and Ron protests the honesty of the statement as literally everyone raises their hands. 

"How? I have to go straight to bed when you come back from quidditch practice." Draco mutter and Hermione starts laughing.

"The uniforms do look good." Hermione agrees. 

"If it affects you that much you could just come to me." Harry suggests. 

"We weren't there yet. Next time I definitely will." Draco promises. 

"Why is this all so sexual?" 

"Cause there are eight seventeen to eighteen year olds all coupled off. Also Hermione just gave Ron a blow job and we're all pretending we don't know it." Ginny states. 

"I'm twenty but fair enough." Ambrosia says as Hermione blushes where as Ron laughs. 

"What? As if Malfoy isn't gonna jump Harry the second we finish playing Quidditch. We're all slaves to our hormones."

"I definitely am. He had to bribe me to let him play seeker. I'm getting my reward."

"Harry's dick is a reward?"

"After waiting 5 years I seriously hope so." 

"No pressure though." Luna laughs. 

"You don't have to worry." Ginny promises and Harry buries his face in his hands. 

"You said you never."

"'We didn't!" Harry insists but Ginny makes a handjob motion to Hermione.

"You're going to get me killed Ginny." 

"It's fine you're immortal."

"I'm not immortal. My mother and Dumbledore's spell gave me an immunity to the killing curse but if Riddle shot me in the head I would still die." 

"So if I Avada Kedavra'd you right now?" Ron asked. 

"I'd pass out for about ten minutes and go to limbo with the ugly fetal Voldemort soul piece that used to be in my body then wake up with a serious headache. Please do not because the spell is still illegal and I don't want my best friend going to Azkaban. 

"That's so cool."

"What's Avada Kadavra?" 

"It's the killing curse. Instant death to anyone who gets hit with it unless you're Harry who survived, twice."

"Technically I didn't survive the second time. I was dead for like five minutes." 

"It just didn't stick." Luna surmises.

"Another reason you should be studying with me. You have a serious advantage being that the killing curse is ineffective." 

"Doesn't mean it's a skill I want to have to use. The magic that gave me the immunity required me to stay with an abusive family every year for the soul purpose of winning a war I am more than happy to retire that special skill. I'd almost prefer going back to discussing sexual habits." 

"Me too. Ginny how big are we talking?" Draco jokes and starts gesturing with his hands and Harry slaps them down. 

"I'll show you later." 

"You'd better, never have I ever. Broken the bro code."

"When did this turn into let's gang up on Harry?" 

"When you dated my sister asshole." 

"Everyone wanted to date Ginny that year."

"Doesn't mean you had to do it." 

"I've apologised already. And you gave your permission not that he has a say in who you date Ginny but bro code." Dudley raises a hand as does Draco. 

"There aren't a lot of known gay guys at Hogwarts, I may have slept with Blaise's ex." Draco says. 

"I don't have an excuse I was just an asshole." Dudley answers as Charlie calls them to start getting ready. Ambrosia explains the rules of quidditch to Dudley as they do. Harry got his fire bolt and grinned. Quidditch was always freeing for Harry. He comes out in his leathers where Draco is waiting nervously. Harry sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around the blondes waist kissing his neck. 

"You realise we're on the same team right. Distraction isn't really the right way to go."

"I'm just getting back at you for earlier."

"I don't know to what you're referring." 

"How many guys have you been with? I'm not judging and I don't care I just. I don't have any experience and I'm feeling a bit insecure."

"Three. Blaise, Justin and Seamus once while we were drunk after the Yule ball. I don't even know if he remembers." 

"I made out with Seamus once. On a dare but kind of a Bi awakening. I'd already crushed on Cedric but didn't really realise what it meant until I kissed a guy."

"Seamus Finnigan, making boys realise they like dick since 1994." Draco laughs and Harry kisses him. 

"Let's get this over with, so I can get you out of those clothes."


End file.
